Live !
by Sasu-Neji
Summary: Ils s'aiment mais plus rien ne va. La seule solution pour sauver leur couple est de trouver de l'argent et vite. Pour lui, il va tenter de gagner cinq millions de dollar. En risquant sa vie. UA /OOC / YAOI / OS


**Titre : ** Live !

**Auteurs : **The Sasugay (Sasuke) et Vicki09 (Neji) ^^

**Beta lectrice : **Dalou28

**Raiting : ** T+

**Résumé : **Ils s'aiment mais plus rien ne va. La seule solution pour sauver leur couple est de trouver de l'argent et vite. Pour lui, il va tenter de gagner cinq millions de dollar. En risquant sa vie.

**Disclaimer : **Malheureusement, ces personnages ne sont pas notre. Mais, nous nous permettons de les emprunter à monsieur Masashi Kishimoto, qui nous les a bien gentiment prêtés.

**Notes des auteurs : **L'idée d'écrire cette fic nous est venue en regardant le film « Live ! » que nous vous conseillons fortement ^^

(Vicki09) : J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fiction avec The Sasugay surtout qu'on l'a écrite pendant les cours. À chaque intercours la feuille changeait de main (elle a été d'abord faite à la main) et s'était un défi de continué ce que l'autre avait commencé alors qu'on n'avait pas les mêmes idées de départ. Mais j'en suis fière et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

(The Sasugay) : Pour moi, ce n'était pas du tout un défi. Et grâce à ça on n'a pu atteindre une fic au-delà de nos espérances. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre opinion ;).

PS: Un grand merci à Dalou28 qui a dû supporter les (nombreuses et horribles) fautes de The Sasugay. On t'adore :)

* * *

**Live !**

Un couple qui n'a pas d'argent, qu'est-ce que cela peut avoir comme conséquences ?

Une rupture parce qu'ils n'ont plus de temps à eux et qu'ils passent leurs journées au boulot, ou encore qu'ils travaillent, économisent, s'organisent et se disent que leur amour est plus fort que tout et finissent par s'en sortir.

Mais un couple qui a grandi dans la richesse, dans une sécurité financière, dans une grande famille reconnue de tous, enviée de tous, et qu'en plus de cela, ce sont deux hommes qui n'ont jamais connu ce qu'est le travail et qui se font rejeter et déshériter par leur famille, comment est-il sensé gérer ceci ? Du jour au lendemain, ces deux hommes se font rejeter et, dans les heures qui suivent, la Terre entière connait leurs emmerdes et leur vie privée. Les employeurs ont peur de la réputation qu'ils vont leurs apporter et n'osent pas les engager. Et enfin, l'un d'eux, plus fragile que l'autre, craque et risque de partir pour une raison aussi futile que l'argent alors que son partenaire s'est battu pour être avec lui et pour vivre leur amour. Cet amour est toujours là chez lui, mais le manque d'argent et l'idée de retourner dans sa famille prend de plus en plus place dans son esprit. Que feriez-vous à leur place ?

C'était ce qui s'était passé pour Sasuke et Neji. Tous deux étaient les héritiers de deux grandes familles concurrentes : les Uchiwa et les Hyuuga. Ils avaient tous deux été éduqués comme de riches héritiers et ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de rien, tout leur avait été servi sur un plateau d'argent. Mais un soir, lors d'une soirée organisée spécialement pour que les jeunes mondains puissent se rencontrer, Sasuke et Neji se virent pour la première fois. Et comme on dit, la première fois fût la bonne. Cela avait été le coup de foudre dès le premier regard. Les deux jeunes hommes ne se savaient pas gays. L'un n'avait jamais connu l'amour ni eu la moindre relation. Tandis que l'autre ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur sa sexualité. Pour lui, il devait suivre les projets de ses parents, ce qui voulait dire : se marier avec une riche héritière et avoir plein de petits bébés. Mais ce regard avait totalement chambouler leur vie.

Au départ, ce n'était que de l'attirance, mais avec le temps ils avaient compris que c'était de l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Ils avaient commencé à se voir en secret, cachés aux yeux de tous, surtout à ceux de leurs parents. Et à chaque rencontre entre leurs familles, ils disparaissaient aux toilettes, dans les cuisines, dans leurs bureaux, … Ils avaient exploré tous les lieux possibles et inimaginables.

Mais un jour, à leurs 20 ans, ils n'en pouvaient plus. Ils avaient voulut plus et ils avaient décidé d'avouer leur relation à leurs parents. Neji n'avait pas été d'accord mais lui aussi en avait envie et il s'imaginait bien vivre avec Sasuke. Il l'avait donc laisser faire.

Sasuke en avait d'abord parler à son frère avec lequel il entretenait une très bonne relation. Celui-ci avait déconseillé son frère d'en parler à leurs parents, de rester cacher. Mais Sasuke avait été trop têtu et l'idée d'être en permanence avec Neji sans devoir se cacher l'obsédait. Il avait donc prévu de l'argent et des vêtements, et un soir, bien préparé, il avoua son lourd secret à ses parents. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, après maintes cris, son père le mit à la porte. Sa mère pleurait et son père, rouge de rage, l'insultait. Il ne voulait pas d'un fils avec une tare. Il reviendrait quand il se serait fait soigner.

Neji, quant à lui, avait décidé d'en parler à ses parents lors du repas. Lorsque ce moment arriva, il était descendu dans le salon, stressé comme jamais. Il avait pensé des heures à ce qu'il allait dire, mais à peine arrivé, son père lui donna la pire gifle qu'il n'ait jamais reçue de sa vie. Neji n'avait pas comprit. Il avait levé les yeux vers ses parents et ceux-ci le regardaient d'un air grave. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour recevoir une gifle ? Il n'avait même pas encore ouvert la bouche que son père l'attrapa par le bras et le conduit jusqu'à sa chambre. On pouvait l'entendre crier dans toute la maison qu'il ne tolérerait jamais que son fils soit gay. Neji avait vite compris que Sasuke en avait parler à ses parents et que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé.

Pendant quelque temps, les parents de Neji avait tout fait pour qu'il ne voit pas Sasuke. Mais il été très vite parti de chez lui pour retrouver son cher et tendre. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait laissé seul. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ça pour rien et qu'ils pourraient enfin vivre heureux ensemble. Neji avait rejoint Sasuke dans l'hôtel où il l'attendait pour le moment. Pendant le cours laps de temps où il avait été seul, Sasuke avait pu compter sur son frère, Itachi, qui l'avait aidé financièrement et qui lui avait fournit un véhicule. Itachi adorait son petit frère et, même s'il était gay, quoi qu'il arrive il continuerait de l'aider.

Deux années passèrent depuis ce jour. Le début de leur vie commune avait été extrêmement difficile. Ils avaient réussi à trouver un deux pièces pas trop cher. Les premiers mois, ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver de travail. Enfin, ils ne cherchaient que superficiellement. Mais l'argent qu'avait pris Sasuke n'était pas éternel et il ne voulait pas être éternellement redevable à Itachi. En apprenant ce qu'était la vraie misère, ils réussirent à trouver des petits boulots. Neji était vendeur chez un fleuriste. C'était le seul travail qu'il avait accepté, car même s'il se rabaissait à travailler, il voulait au moins garder un minimum de raffinement. Sasuke, quant à lui, avait réussi à trouver un travail à l'espace vert de la ville. Certes, tous deux ne gagnaient que de quoi se nourrir et se loger mais cela leur suffisait du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble. Enfin c'était ce qu'ils pensaient...

Sasuke passait d'un boulot à un autre sans arrêt. À chaque fois, il se faisait virer pour violence sur un collègue. Il supportait qu'on l'insulte, mais dès que quelqu'un osait, rien qu'un peu, dire du mal de Neji ou de leur relation, la personne en question se retrouvait illico à l'hôpital. Sasuke était donc en pleine période de chômage. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses car depuis une semaine, la boutique où Neji travaillait avait fait faillite.

Neji était sur les nerfs depuis une semaine. Pour se calmer, il s'était mis à boire. Chaque jour il allait dans des centres d'emploi, il cherchait dans les journaux et il ne trouvait rien. À chaque échec il se mettait à boire en rentrant chez lui et sa relation avec Sasuke devenait de plus en plus tendue :

« Tu as encore trop bu, dit tristement Sasuke.

- Oh c'est bon ! Lâche-moi ! Casse-toi ! Putain ! Lui répondit Neji complètement bourré.

- T'énerve pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Tu me fais chier ! Tu bosses pas ou plus, tu trouves rien et tu me rejettes la faute dessus !

- Quoi ?! Mais on ne m'accepte pas. Je suis désolé ! Mais à quoi ça sert de finir le peu de fric qu'on a dans l'alcool ?

- D'un, ça sert à m'empêcher de prendre des antidépresseurs qui sont plus chers ! Et de deux, si je ne bois pas, je me jette par la fenêtre ! C'est clair ? Donc fais pas chier !

- Ok, désolé !»

Sasuke se tut et il alla dans leur chambre. Neji toujours aussi bourré, se mit à hurler :

« De toutes façons, je vais finir par me casser et retourner chez mes parents. J'aurais de l'argent ! Et en plus, tu sais quoi, ils m'ont appelé pour que je revienne !»

Il ria tout en prenant sa bouteille de whisky, la finissant jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il se mit devant la télé et s'endormit avec sa bouteille d'alcool contre son torse. Dans la chambre, Sasuke avait écarquillé les yeux à la dernière phrase de Neji et, petit à petit, il ne put que pleurer silencieusement, recroquevillé sous sa couette où l'on pouvait apercevoir de légers soubresauts dus à ses hoquets de chagrin. Il n'avait pas dormis de la nuit, se souvenant du bon temps passé avec Neji. Il s'était demandé s'il avait bien fait de vivre avec lui, s'il n'aurait pas dû garder leur relation secrète.

Le lendemain, Sasuke sortit de chez lui à cinq heure du matin pour chercher du travail. Mais tout le monde le refusait à cause de son identité, de son nom et de sa famille. Or, en début d'après-midi, après lui avoir dit qu'il ne recherchait personne, un marchand de journaux lui avait fait une autre proposition :

« Ferais-tu tout pour de l'argent mon garçon ?

- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Ce que vous voudrez !

- Même si pour cela tu dois risquer ta vie ? »

Sasuke hésita un moment, il réfléchit et se dit que s'il ne réussissait pas à gagner de l'argent, il ne pourrait plus rester avec Neji. Il répondit alors vivement :

« Oui ! Je ferais tout !

- Alors tiens, mon garçon. Va à ce casting. Mais dépêche-toi, c'est aujourd'hui ! »

Le marchand lui sourit et lui donna un papier que Sasuke prit en le remerciant et, sur le champ, il alla au casting. Le soir même il rentra avec un grand sourire qui contenait une petite pointe de tristesse. Il avait réussi le casting, il avait été pris. Mais ça ne le rassurait pas et il avait quand même peur.

Neji était devant la télé au moment ou Sasuke rentrait. Il leva les yeux vers Sasuke.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

Sasuke avança vers Neji, son ton sec lui avait fait un peu mal mais ce qu'il allait lui annoncer allait tout arranger. Il s'assit près de Neji et le serra fort dans ses bras.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! » Dit fièrement Sasuke.

Neji le repoussa doucement et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Eh bien ! Ce matin je suis partit tôt pour trouver un travail, et, alors que je cherchais, quelqu'un m'a proposé quelque chose et j'ai accepté ! Finit-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

« C'est vrai ?! Répondit Neji. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sasuke hésita un instant.

« Je peux pas te le dire, je suis dans le secret professionnel. Mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas ! Ce n'est rien d'illégal et je peux gagner énormément d'argent. »

Neji avait le regard dans le vague, il était suspicieux et surtout saoul.

« Pour cela il faudrait que tu réussisses à garder ce job ! » Lâcha Neji sans même s'en rendre compte. La réplique fit mal à Sasuke mais celui-ci, comme d'habitude, prit sur lui-même. Il attrapa doucement le visage de Neji entre ses mains, le regarda droit dans les yeux et il lui chuchota :

« Dans tous les cas, si j'échoue, tu seras obligé de retrouver ta famille... Mais je ferais tout pour réussir, je veux te garder près de moi ! Je t'aime. »

Après avoir dit cela, il embrassa tendrement les lèvres de Neji puis il se leva et entra dans leur chambre. Neji était tout chamboulé, cela faisait longtemps que Sasuke ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait et, d'une certaine manière, même si ça lui faisait mal il appréciait cela.

Sasuke se coucha troublé et apeuré. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas couché avec une peur pareil. La dernière fois, il devait avoir huit ans, et Itachi était là pour le réconforter. Mais là, il était seul et la peur que tout ce qu'il faisait ne serve à rien ne voulait pas le quitter. Il ne s'endormit que bien plus tard sous la fatigue. Le lendemain matin, il se leva tôt pour son "travail". Il devait s'y présenter afin d'avoir plus de détails et signer le contrat.

Deux mois passèrent et Neji avait réussi à trouver un autre boulot. Il était à présent serveur dans un café pas très loin de leur appartement. Mais les tensions avec Sasuke étaient de plus en plus importantes. Neji n'en pouvait plus de vivre dans la pauvreté, c'était trop dur pour lui. Cela faisait deux mois que Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose mais durant tout ce temps, Sasuke n'avait pas ramené un centime. Neji étaient trop souvent sur les nerfs. Il voyait Sasuke partir le matin et revenir sans rien, juste avec une triste mine. Mais Sasuke ne pouvait plus rester dans l'appartement. Cela devenait invivable et cela le rendait terriblement triste. Depuis combien de temps n'y avait-il pas eu de tendresse entre eux deux ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait l'amour comme il le faisait si bien avant ? Deux mois ? Six mois ? Un an ? Sasuke ne s'en souvenait même plus, il déprimait, se souvenant des si bons moments passés avec Neji. Il sortait tous les jours voulant se changer les idées, et dehors il apprenait beaucoup de choses. Tous les journaux parlaient du casting pour lequel Sasuke avait postulé et avait été accepté. Sur la première page des journaux, on pouvait voir une photo des cinq autres personnes qui avaient aussi réussi le casting alors que la sienne était flouté à sa demande. En effet, Sasuke avait demandé de rester anonyme jusqu'au jour J. Cela avait fait un gros coup de pub et les journalistes l'avaient nommé « le candidat mystère ». La seule information qui avait filtré était le fait qu'il était un héritier d'une grande famille. Sasuke avait eu peur que Neji se doute de quelque chose, mais en y repensant, il n'était pas le seul héritier du pays. Personne ne pouvait donc se douter que c'était lui. Et plus le temps passait, plus Sasuke était soulagé. Bientôt, tous leurs problèmes seraient réglés. Mais en même temps, plus la date approchait, plus il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. Et si ça se passait mal ? Et si c'était lui, le perdant ? Ces questions tournaient toujours en boucle dans sa tête. Mais, même si s'était lui, c'était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

La veille du grand jour, Sasuke rentra plutôt que d'habitude. Neji n'était pas encore rentré et il en profita pour préparer un repas digne d'un grand rendez-vous. Il avait préparé un repas aux chandelles, il avait acheté un bouquet de roses et un canard à l'orange était dans le four. Il était habillé d'un costume que Itachi lui avait rapporter quelque temps après sa fugue lorsque Neji arriva. Sasuke lui sourit, lui prit sa veste et il l'embrassa tendrement. Neji ne savait comment réagir. Il put juste s'assoir à la table joliment préparée. Sasuke tout en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue lui dit :

« Bonsoir, mon cœur. Alors je t'es préparé ce repas parce que je t'aime et que tu me manques en ce moment. Je veux retrouver la relation qu'on avait au début... quand tu me faisais tendrement et passionnément l'amour... ».

Il avait fini sa phrase en un murmure à l'oreille de Neji. Il lui sourit et lui servit le plat. Durant tout le repas, il essaya de faire la conversation, mais Neji, crevé, ne répondait que par des réponses courtes. À la fin du plat principal, il débarrassa et il alla collé son torse au dos de Neji tout en le serrant dans ses bras et lui souffla:

« Mon amour … avant le dessert, j'aimerais te faire une demande qui me tient à cœur depuis bien longtemps... »

Il tendit les bras et présenta Neji un boitier en velours noir. Il l'ouvrit et lui fit découvrir un anneau magnifique. Il avait faillit mourir pour avoir cet anneau. Il était allé voir Itachi et il l'avait supplier. Il lui avait promis qu'il lui rendait l'argent très vite. Mais Itachi n'avait pas était convaincu. Sasuke lui avait donc tout expliqué et son grand frère avait été à deux doigts de le trucider. Et comme il ne pouvait rien refusé à son petit frère et qu'il se foutait de mille quatre cents dollars, il avait accepté. Sasuke avait donc susurré à l'oreille de Neji :

« Veux-tu m'épouser et passer ta vie avec moi ?

Neji ne dit rien pendant un moment, trop choqué de la phrase de Sasuke. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits il repoussa violemment les mains de Sasuke qui en lâcha le boitier et la bague tomba au sol :

« Tu penses vraiment qu'avec le peu d'argent qu'on a, on peut se permettre d'acheter tout ça ?! T'es con ou quoi ? C'est moi qui galère à trouver tout cet argent ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu fout de tes journées mais tu ramènes pas un centime ! J'vais me coucher ! »

Neji se rendit rapidement dans la chambre et se mit dans le lit. Il ressentait un mélange de colère et de joie face à la demande Sasuke. Sasuke était de plus en plus attentionné avec lui, une chose qu'il avait cru perdue, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre dans la pauvreté. Un jour il dirait oui à Sasuke, s'ils s'en sortent...

Sasuke, dans la cuisine, ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, il sentit ses larmes monter doucement. Il les essuya rageusement et soupira. Il se baissa pour remettre la bague dans le boitier et il le posa sur la table. Il se calma et rejoignit Neji dans la chambre. Il se mit entièrement nu, entra dans le lit, se colla à Neji en le prenant dans ses bras et lui dit dans un murmure désespéré :

« S'il te plait, fais-moi au moins l'amour. »

Il attendait la réponse de Neji mais celui si fit semblant de dormir en lui tournant le dos. Sasuke fit tout son possible pour se retenir de pleurer et tenta de s'endormir mais ce fut impossible. Toute la nuit, il regarda le plafond cherchant l'erreur qu'il avait faite avec Neji. Pourquoi celui qu'il aimait tellement le rejetait ainsi ? Neji lui aussi ne put dormir réfléchissant à la question de Sasuke et se rappelant pourquoi il l'aimait tant. Il le savait et s'en rendait à nouveau compte que la tendresse, le romantisme, ses mimiques de chaton quand il boudait ou quand il voulait montrer à tout le monde que Neji lui appartenait. Cela l'avait charmé, mais surtout Neji se souvint ce qu'il l'avait tant séduit chez Sasuke dès le premier regard, c'était sa classe, sa sensualité, sa beauté. Neji finit par s'endormir sur ces pensées, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait sa réponse à la demande de Sasuke.

Le lendemain, Sasuke partit très tôt. Il ne pouvait pas rester près de Neji plus longtemps, cela lui faisait trop de mal. Il avait hésité toute la nuit à reprendre Neji dans ses bras peut-être pour la dernière fois mais il avait eu trop peur de se faire encore une fois rejeter, ça l'aurait anéanti.

Neji se leva bien plus tard. Il chercha Sasuke dans tout l'appartement mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut un mot de sa part :

« Je suis allé travailler je reviens peut-être ce soir mais sûrement très tard. Sil te plait enregistre moi _Live! _Tu sais la nouvelle émission à une heure du mat'. Essaye de la regarder s'il te plait pour que tu me racontes aussi ! Je t'aime mon amour je suis désolé d'avance »

Neji soupira, rassuré que Sasuke revienne et qu'il puisse lui donner sa réponse. Il sourit et se mit devant la télé en voyant qu'il avait du temps avant le boulot. Il zappa entre les chaines et tomba sur le trailer de l'émission que voulait voir Sasuke il rit entendant une présentatrice dire :

"_Live! _L'émission du siècle ! Six participants, une arme, une véritable balle ! La chance décidera. Ceux qui resteront en vie gagneront cinq millions de dollars. Ils ont une chance sur cinq, ou plutôt malchance, de mourir. Ce soir, à une heure du matin !"

Neji rit de nouveau :

« Quelle émission débile ! Mais pourquoi pas, si il y tient tant que ça ! Merde, je vais être en retard ! »

Il se leva, se prépara rapidement et courut jusqu'à son travail. Sa journée se passa bien. Il se demandait souvent où se était Sasuke et se qu'il faisait. Il pensait à sa réaction quand il lui annoncerait sa réponse. Il repensa à la veille et s'en voulut encore. Il avait vraiment été un connard fini sur toute la ligne, un égoïste de première. Il s'en voulait mais il comptait bien se faire pardonner. Et ce, dès ce soir !

Le soir venu, Neji resta plus de temps que prévu au travail. Sachant que Sasuke reviendrait que tardivement, il en avait profité pour faire des heures supplémentaires. Il rentra donc à vingt-trois heure. Fatigué, il se fit une assiette de charcuterie qu'il mangea devant la télé. Il se retint de s'endormir pour attendre Sasuke et pour enregistrer son émission. À minuit trente, il mit une cassette dans le lecteur juste au cas où il s'endormirait. Il passa la dernière demi-heure à regarder une série américain pas très intelligente et à lutter contre Morphée. C'est alors que l'émission commença. Neji parti se chercher une bière et son paquet et il revint lorsqu'une voix d'homme dit:

_« Live! _Votre nouvelle émission débute. Présentée par votre acteur préférer Naruto Uzumaki ! Commençons, donc par rappeler les règles ! Elles sont simples : il y a cette arme dans laquelle nous allons mettre une véritable balle! Et pour garantir aucune tricherie nous allons mettre cinq autre balles factices. Vous l'aurez compris les chanceux qui tomberont sur les balles factices gagneront cinq millions de dollars ! »

Le présentateur était blond aux yeux bleus, et il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Neji alluma sa cigarette et appuya sur le bouton ''enregistrement'' de la télécommande tout en regardant le présentateur mettre les cartouches dans l'arme.

« Passons aux présentations ! »

Neji trouvait vraiment le principe de l'émission totalement inutile. Qui pouvait être assez bête pour participer à ça et mettre sa vie en jeu pour cinq millions de dollars ? Et puis comment pouvait-il diffuser une telle émission ? Quelqu'un allait mourir en direct et tout le monde s'en fichait royalement ! Un homme ou une femme allait mourir et ce, seulement pour amuser les États-Unis. Neji n'y croyait pas mais restait devant la télévision. Pourquoi Sasuke tenait-il tellement à ce qu'il regarde ça ?

« Notre premier candidat, est un jeune homme âgé de 28 ans, il est célibataire, il habite à New-York et il passe son temps à conduire des métros ! Voici... Rock Lee ! »

Le présentateur laissa la place à la vidéo de la vie de Rock Lee. Il était brun avec une coupe au bol et les cheveux gras. Ces sourcils se rejoignaient en une touffe épaisse. Il n'était donc pas très beau.

Neji le regarda en écrasant sa clope dans le cendrier. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien poussé cet homme à participer à ça ? Le désespoir ? L'envie de mettre fin à sa vie si elle n'est pas meilleur ? Neji détestait les lâches, il avait tout perdu pour vivre dans la misère. Les autres n'avaient pas le droit d'abandonner alors que lui continuait ! Le candidat Rock Lee entra sur le plateau en hurlant un grand « Bonjour ! » et tout le monde l'applaudit.

« Notre deuxième candidat, enfin plutôt candidate, est la très jolie… Sakura Haruno ! »

Le présentateur pointa la vidéo de la candidate sur un écran. On pouvait voir que cette Sakura avait une vie magnifique. Elle participait à l'émission juste pour pouvoir passer à la télévision, se faire remarquer et devenir actrice et, pour finir, draguer celui qu'elle appelait l'homme de sa vie. Elle avait des cheveux roses et une voix aiguë. Elle était bien trop vulgaire au goût de Neji. Il rit amèrement et commenta :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être conne ! C'est pas en participant à ce ''jeu'' qu'elle sera plus aimé. Qu'elle crève que ça serve de leçon à toutes celles qui pensent comme elle ! »

Neji avait déjà bien bu. Il enchainait les bières et les clopes, allongé sur le canapé, pressé que Sasuke rentre.

« Notre troisième candidat est un tout jeune père de famille, avec la naissance de son fils Saï voici… Kakashi Hatake »

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années apparut sur le plateau. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et des cheveux gris en batailles. Un de ses yeux était caché. Il devait sûrement être aveugle de cet œil-là. Sur sa vidéo, on pouvait le voir avec sa femme regarder jouer leur enfant en riant. Neji se redressa choqué.

« Quoi ?! Mais il est complètement malade ! Il peut pas faire ça alors qu'il a une famille ! Mais ils ont fumé quoi ces gens avant d'aller dans cette émission merdique !

« Passons au candidat suivant, un jeune homme joyeux et énergique ! Il a 23 ans et il fait des études de vétérinaire et il a d'ailleurs un chien. Voici... Kiba Inuzuka ! »

Kiba apparut sur le plateau alors que la vidéo dédiée à sa vie commençais. On l'y voyait toujours accompagné d'un gros chien blanc. Kiba agissait avec lui comme si c'était son propre fils. Pour lui aussi ça vie était génial mais on pouvait voir dans sa vidéo que c'était pour, offrir à sa famille une clinique vétérinaire à leur nom qu'il participait à cette émission.

Neji soupira et se demanda pourquoi il regardait cette émission:

« Putain, il a de la chance que je l'aime ! Mais pourquoi il veut voir cette émission de merde ! C'est de la vrai merde ! »

Après l'entrer de Kiba, le présentateur annonça le candidat suivant :

« Notre candidate suivante est une agricultrice, elle vit au Texas et elle possède un élevage de cochons. Elle veut rénover sa ferme et offrir un espace plus grand pour ses cochons voici... .

Shizune ! »

Une jeune fille brune apparut sur le plateau et la vidéo débuta où on pouvait la voir avec son élevage de cochons : son ranch tombait en ruine.

Et ce fut à la fin de la vidéo que Neji en eut marre. Il se leva en débarrassant ses cannette de bière et le cendrier tout en disant:

« Pfft … c'est de la merde ! Je vais me coucher et, quand Sasuke rentrera, au mieux je me réveillerai et lui ferai tendrement et passionnément l'amour, au pire ça attendra le lendemain. Mais je compte bien l'épouser ! »

Il mit tous ses déchets à la poubelle, puis passa aux toilettes. Lorsqu'il fut revenu, il chercha la télécommande de la télévision pour l'éteindre tout en continuant d'écouter le présentateur d'une oreille distraite:

« Maintenant notre dernier candidat ! Celui qui vous a été caché à tous, ce grand héritier qui a été déshérité. Il est grand et il est beau. Celui qui était le plus grand fantasme de chaque fille mais qui a briser des millier de cœur à cause de ses préférences sexuelles. Veuillez accueillir... Sasuke Uchiwa ! »

Neji se releva doucement. Il avait trouvé la télécommande et était sur le point d'éteindre la télévision lorsqu'il avait cru entendre quelque chose qui lui déplaisait. Il se retourna lentement et regarda l'écran. Ce qui l'y vit l'horrifia. C'était son homme, l'amour de sa vie, sa moitié, son âme sœur, son Sasuke qui venait d'entré sur le plateau. Il sauta sur le canapé pour regarder tout ça de plus près et pour bien entendre les paroles que prononçaient le présentateur qui tendit le micro à Sasuke.

« Bonjour Sasuke, alors comme vous avez voulu garder l'anonymat, pouvez-nous dire comment se passe votre vie aujourd'hui et surtout pourquoi vous vouliez participer à cette émission ?

« Oui, bien sûr ! Comme vous le savez tous si bien, j'ai été déshérité il y a maintenant plus de deux ans. Je manque donc d'argent. Mais surtout, je participe à cette émission car je veux de l'aventure dans ma vie monotone. Mais je suis confiant je vais vivre, je le sais ! »

Sasuke parlait et souriait de façon hypocrite comme le faisait le présentateur et comme ses parents lui avait si bien appris à le faire. Après ce court discours, il prit sa place sur le plateau tournant.

Neji n'en crut ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Il eut un rire nerveux:

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai c'est un canular ! Je veux bien croire qu'il soit con mais pas à ce point ! »

Il arrêta de rire, prit son téléphone et essaya de joindre Sasuke sur son portable mais il était éteint. Il se souvint que Sasuke était proche de son frère il appela donc Itachi. Celui-ci répondit d'une voix endormit :

« Hum… allo ?

- Itachi réveille-toi ! C'est Neji, je t'en supplie, allume ta télé et mets la 5, pitié ! Dépêche-toi ton frère est entrain de faire une connerie !

- Hein?! Mais calme-toi !

- Dépêche-toi ! »

Le temps qu'Itachi descende et allume la télé, l'émission en était à une autre partie :

« Ino Yamanaka, votre présentatrice préférée tirera au sort le nom du candidat qui appuiera sur la gâchette. Chaque candidat passera à tour de rôle, à part si un meurt avant."

Itachi vit Sasuke dans les candidats et hurla:

« Quoi?! Mais il est malade ! »

Neji qui pouvait de moins en moins se contrôler fut prit d'une prise d'une crise de panique :

« Mais je fais quoi maintenant?! Hier, il m'annonce qu'il veut m'épouser et là, il … il … il … Il fait ça !

- ...

- Tout est de ma faute ! Je n'aurais jamais dû agir comme ça avec lui. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça …

- Quoi ?! Comment ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- ... Ces … ces derniers mois je .. je l'ai rejeté et je l'ai accusé de tous nos problème. Avec ça, je me suis mis à l'alcool. Et hier.. hier j'ai ignoré sa demande en mariage...

- Bon ! Calme-toi ! Moi, je vais prévenir mes parents et voir si on peut pas faire quelque chose comme truquer le jeu ou autre ! Et puis il a cinq chances sur six de survivre !

- Hum... oui… »

Itachi raccrocha. Il se pressa de monter chercher ses parents. Dans le salon, seule la télévision faisait du bruit.

« L'arme est sur ce coussin ! Ino, voulez-vous bien faire mélanger les cartouches pour que ne nous sachions pas où est la vraie ! »

La présentatrice prit l'arme et fit tourner le chargeur. Chez Itachi, des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Itachi et sa mère arrivèrent en courant, quant à son père, il marchait d'un pas lent et las.

« Ouf … Ça n'a pas encore commencer ! » Dit Itachi soulagé.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et regardèrent attentivement la télévision. Son père avait plutôt l'air de s'ennuyer.

La présentatrice était devant une grande urne et tira un papier où était écrit le nom d'un des participant.

« Et le premier candidat qui va peut être gagner les cinq millions de dollars et que nous applaudissons très fort est… Kakashi notre jeune père de famille ! »

La plate forme où se trouvaient les candidats tourna jusqu'à que Kakashi se trouve devant un couloir. Il prit l'arme et rentra dans ce couloir, il regarda sa femme qui était dans les spectateurs lui sourit ferma les yeux et posa lentement l'arme sur sa tempe. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, les candidats comme le public. On pouvait seulement entendre sa femme pleurer. Kakashi toujours dans le couloir prit une grand inspiration et appuya sur la gâchette.

Neji devant la télévision ferma un instant les yeux. Il se trouvait égoïste d'espérer que ce soit lui qui meurt pour que Sasuke soit sauvé. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il entendit des cris de joie. Il était en vie et il gagnait cinq millions de dollars.

Neji sentit ses larmes monter mais les essuya rageusement:

« Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est faux ! Je rêve ! Je l'aime ! Merde, pourquoi j'ai fait ça !

« Passons à la coupure pub! Suivi du tirage du prochain candidat ! Restez avec nous pour _Live! _"

Neji n'en pouvait plus et quand il vit le début des publicités, il sauta sur son téléphone et composa le numéro qui s'était affiché en bas de l'écran avant la pub :

« Bonjour ici Live! Assistance que puis-j...

- C'est quoi cette émission de merde ! Je... Neji hurla en la coupant mais se fit à son tour couper.

- Vous allez être transféré. »

Et avant que la personne raccroche, il put entendre « Encore un qui se plaint ! » suivi de la tonalité signalant que le correspondant avait raccroché. Neji poussa un cri enragé et appela Itachi.

« J'ai essayé d'appeler l'émission mais ils m'ont raccroché au nez … je vais péter un câble!

- Moi aussi mais mon père a débranché le téléphone et il est allé se coucher en nous disant de ne pas s'occuper de ça, que Sasuke était assez grand pour faire ses choix tout seul. Ma mère est entrain de pleurer et moi je panique. Mon père a carrément pris les clés, je ne peux rien faire ! Je crois qu'il est déçu de Sasuke, mais ce n'est pas une raison bordel ! Je ne peux rien faire pour mon petit frère. On ne peut rien faire … . Nous pouvons juste attendre... dit Itachi d'une voix totalement paniquer et inquiète puis il ajouta, je te rappelle, l'émission reprend. Calmes-toi et pris ! »

Itachi raccrocha et Neji serra le téléphone contre lui alors que l'émission reprenait.

« Reprenons ! Nous avons donc déjà un heureux gagnant, il en reste quatre! Qui sera le prochain ? Qui aura peut-être la chance de repartir avec cinq millions de dollar ? Mademoiselle Ino, s'il vous plait... »

La belle assistante commença le tirage au sort. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Elle tira un nom et le donna au présentateur :

« Et le prochain candidat à tenter sa chance est… Sakura Haruno ! »

Neji soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Serait-il mieux que Sasuke passe au début ou a la fin ? Fallait-il repousser le moment fatidique à plus tard ?

Encore une fois la plate-forme tourna jusqu'à ce que Sakura se trouve face au couloir. Elle prit l'arme et avança. À peine entrée dans le couloir elle se mit face à la camera, mit l'arme sur sa tempe et, confiante, tira sans hésiter.

Personne ne s'y attendait. Tout c'était passer à une vitesse stupéfiante. Puis doucement, des applaudissements et des cris de joie retentirent. Elle avait survécu. Sakura sortit du couloir avec un magnifique sourire. Elle prit son chèque et le brandit avec fierté.

Neji était assis en boule dans son canapé. Il était extrêmement stressé. Il était une boule de nerfs vivante prête à craquer. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il s'en voulait tellement. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire qu'il allait partir. Il ne le pensait même pas !

L'émission reprit. L'assistante tira un nouveau nom au hasard puis le donna au présentateur. Celui-ci eut un grand sourire et Neji paniqua. C'est bon c'était au tour de Sasuke et il pleura de plus belle. Que devait-il faire? Regarder ou, comme un lâche, éteindre la télévision et aller se coucher en attendant Sasuke… qui ne viendrait peut être pas… ? Neji décida de rester devant la télévision, sa vue brouillée par ses larmes.

« Notre prochain participant et l'un ou l'une de vos préférées d'après les sondages. Attention, c'est au tour de… Shizune !"

Le public applaudit et Neji soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était pas son Sasuke. Comme pour les deux premiers candidats, la plate-forme tourna. Shizune entra dans le couloir. Tout le monde la regardait. Son visage perturbait le public. Elle avait un magnifique sourire, comme si l'arme qu'elle avait dans la main n'était qu'un simple pistolet à eau. Elle porta l'arme à sa tempe toujours avec le même sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde pensait que soit elle était persuadée de gagner soit elle voulait mourir. Et, toujours en souriant elle appuya sur la gâchette. Trois secondes de silence. Shizune était toujours debout. Elle posa l'arme et sauta de joie, les larmes au yeux. Elle avait aussi gagné.

« Eh bin ! Nous ne pouvons pas dire que les femmes n'ont pas de courage ! Il ne reste que trois jeunes hommes. Comment cela va-il se passer ? Deux chances sur trois de gagner les 5 millions de dollars ! »

Tout le monde avait été subjugué par la confiance qu'avaient les deux jeunes femmes. Mais Neji, lui, ne vit pas la chose de la même façon. Et il craqua encore une fois.

« Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas du courage, c'est de la folie! »

Neji attrapa son téléphone en larmes et composa le numéro de Sasuke. Mais il tomba directement sur la messagerie.

« Salut les gens ! Vous êtes bien sur mon numéro ! Eh oui ! Moi le grand Sasuke que vous aimez, je sais, je sais ! Bref ! Laissez-moi un message après le bip :

- Sas... Sasu, c'est Neji. Je t'en supplie ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit hier. J'étais saoul ! Reviens à la maison ! Je t'aime ! Je veux passer ma vie avec toi ! Je veux t'épouser ! Je me fiche de vivre sans argent ! Arrête ça ! Je t'aime ! Je veux encore pouvoir te faire l'amour t'embrasser te prendre dans mes bras s'il te plait ! Je t'en supplie, reviens ! Ne meurs pas ! Je... »

Bip bip bip.

« Si vous voulez modifiez votre message tapez quatre, pour le conserver veuillez raccrochez. »

Neji soupira et raccrocha. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il était totalement perdu. Que ferait-il si Sasuke mourrait ? Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il redressa la tête à toute vitesse lorsqu'il entendit le présentateur.

« Et notre prochain candidat est … »

Sous le suspens, les larmes de Neji revinrent à une vitesse folle. Il gémissait des « je t'aime mon amour », « je t'aime Sasuke », « meurs pas » etc… Tout en pleurant et le présentateur hurla.

« Kiba Inuzuka ! Applaudissez-le ! »

Le plateau tourna encore une fois. Kiba, plus si confiant, prit l'arme lentement en tremblant : son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il entra dans le couloir, regarda sa sœur et son chien mit l'arme sur sa tempe tout en grimaçant de peur. Neji quant à lui ferma les yeux, il avait trop peur de voir ça car il espérait de tout cœur que ce soit lui qui meurt, pour le bien de Sasuke. Il se trouvait de plus en plus dégueulasse, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en n'empêcher.

Sur le plateau, Kiba prit son courage à deux mains et appuya sur la gâchette. Neji rouvrit les yeux et laissa de nouveau couler ses larmes. Ce candidat avait aussi gagné les cinq millions de dollars. Kiba prit son chèque en embrassant le présentateur sur la bouche et courut en hurlant dans les coulisses pour rejoindre les autres gagnants. Le présentateur fut choqué mais reprit contenance et continua.

« Nous revenons après la courte page de publicité ! Restez avec nous pour les deux derniers candidats ! Celui-ci est votre préféré ! Il n'y a plus qu'un chèque ! C'est-à-dire qu'ils n'ont qu'une chance sur deux de gagner ! Restez avec nous pour connaître le prochain gagnant ! À tout de suite pour _Live!_ ! »

Quand la pub commença, Neji courut chercher la bague de fiançailles que Sasuke lui avait offerte, il la serra contre lui lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il répondit mais regretta aussitôt : c'était son père.

« Allo? dit le père de Neji d'une voix joyeuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Regardes ! Ton Uchiwa va bientôt rendre l'âme ! Mais bon, c'est une bonne chose, tu vas enfin rentrer à la maison. Tu auras bien plus que cinq pauvres millions de dollars ! Eh puis même si il vit, tu devrais revenir. En participant à cette émission, il te prouve qu'il est totalement immature. »

Neji se retint de fondre en larmes devant son père et lui répliqua froidement et méchamment :

« Va te faire foutre connard ! »

Puis il raccrocha en pleurant.

« Re bonsoir chers téléspectateurs et bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants ! Car oui ! Nous pouvons vous confirmer que le taux d'audience a augmenté de quatre-vingt cinq pour-cent ! Vous êtes à présent plus de deux cents millions devant vos écrans ! C'est un tiers de la population des États-Unis ! C'est énorme ! Et vous avez bien raison de nous avoir rejoins, car le meilleur est pour la fin ! Nous vous le rappelons, cette émission est en direct, elle est donc réalisée sans trucage ! Il ne reste seulement deux coups dans le barillet du révolver que vous voyez ici. Un de ces deux coups est mortel ! Si le prochain participant gagne, l'autre aura la vie sauve, mais sinon... Qui de Sasuke Uchiwa ou de Rock Lee aura la chance de gagner cinq millions de dollars ? Nous allons le savoir tout de suite ! Ino, si vous voulez bien... »

Neji joignit ses deux mains et pria pour que se soit Rock Lee.

« S'il vous plait, pas Sasuke. Je vous en supplie... »

Il n'avait jamais été croyant mais c'était un cas de force majeur, et il voulait bien le devenir après ceci.

La présentatrice tira un des deux morceaux de papier qu'il restait dans l'urne et sourit. Les lumières se baissèrent et un roulement de tambour retentit.

Neji pria de plus belle tout les dieux.

Tout se coupa d'un coup et la voix rauque du présentateur brisa le silence.

« Notre prochain candidat,... celui qui aura peut-être la chance de gagner cinq millions de dollar et de sauver le dernier participant est... »

Le silence dura tellement longtemps que Neji frôla la crise d'apoplexie.

« … Sasuke Uchiwa ! »

Le public applaudit pendant que le plateau tourna vers Sasuke. Il soupira et prit l'arme en main.

Neji ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa littéralement. C'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Sasuke ne devait pas mourir, il ne le supporterait pas. Son téléphone sonna alors qu'il essayait vainement d'essuyer ses larmes.

« A-Allo ?

- Neji ? C'est It-Itachi... Je... Je...

- C'est son tour... Il ne peut pas mourir hein ? »

Derrière Itachi, Neji pouvait entendre les cris de désespoir de sa mère. Il entendit Itachi parler tendrement à sa mère pour qu'elle se calme. Itachi dit à Neji :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait se qu'il f... »

Itachi ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant Sasuke entrer dans le couloir.

Alors qu'il avait l'arme à la main, Neji put voir le sourire qu'il avait aussi. Neji retint son souffle, les yeux rivés sur son écran. Le temps paraissait s'être ralentit à un tel point que c'en était horrible.

Sur le plateau, la même ambiance régnait. Sasuke se mit face à la caméra. Celle-ci fit un gros plan sur son visage. Il plaça lentement l'arme sur sa tempe, toujours avec ce même sourire.

Neji, agenouillé devant sa télévision, tout en pleurant silencieusement se demandait pourquoi l'amour de sa vie souriait alors qu'il risquait de mourir.

Partout le temps s'était arrêté. Il n'y avait pas un bruit ni sur le plateau, ni chez Neji, ni chez les Uchiwa. Tous retenaient leur souffle.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et sourit tendrement à la caméra. C'était ce sourire, celui que Neji aimait voir, celui qui voulait dire « je t'aime ». Une larme roula sur la joue de Sasuke alors qu'il murmurait un « Je t'aime ». Il appuya ensuite sur la gâchette.

.

..

…

….

…..

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

* * *

Alors, alors ? :)


End file.
